


Whimpers -| Female Reader |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: The Millionaire Detective - Balance: Unlimited
Genre: 18+, 18andup, F/M, Hot, NSFW, Oblivious Katou Haru, Power Bottom Kambe Daisuke, Soft Kambe Daisuke, Spicy, balance unlimited - Freeform, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "Mmm~ Ngh~ (y/n)... it's so good. You're so good~"*Bottom (Not Recessive) Daisuke x Top Reader*Enjoy 😏
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Whimpers -| Female Reader |-

_"Haru, I will have Suzue assist you with the rest. I have other business to attend to." With that, he quickly turned on his heels walking in the other direction and leaving Haru slightly confused. What he didn't know was that Daisuke was supposed to be at your house before dark so that the two of you could cook together like he had asked. He loved cooking with you and learning all of your family's recipes. But now he was late. Keeping a cool composure he sped his way to your house, only to make it there 30 minutes late. Fixing his suit, he knocked on the door not expecting it to be opened as quickly as it was. A clearly upset (y/n) stared back at him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'll make it up to you." He bowed slightly, looking up at you as a genuine apology. Pulling him inside, you closed the door and hugged him. Letting his arms wrap around your waist and his chin rest on your head. Looking up at him you smile, "You want to try a new recipe?" Picking you up, he smiles too and kisses you sweetly, "I think it'd be best that I work on an old one. I wasn't satisfied with my result last time." Putting you down, he moved to pick out ingredients. "Well Daisuke, how about we work up an appetite first?" Stopping in his tracks he raised an eyebrow and turned around. Walking up to him, you grab him by his tie and drag him into your room. "You didn't even get comfortable yet and you're so eager to cook. How about I help you take this off hmm?" Blushing, he allows you to undress him, aware of how slow you're going. Each button you undo making him yearn for more of your touch. Reaching his pants, you slowly undo the zipper, knowing exactly how sensitive he is. Turning his head to the side, you can see just how much you're affecting him. Finally reaching the bottom you lower your head and slowly start licking and teasing his tip. "Ngh~ (y/n)..." Ignoring him, you take all of him into your mouth, making him flinch. Soon after, his twitching partner signifies he's about to release. However, wanting to tease him, you get up before his climax. "Come here (y/n).. I want to please you too. I want to feel you." Listening, you take off your clothes as he finishes the job taking off his. Getting on top of him, he slowly lines up to your hole and slams you in. "Ah~ fuck Daisuke" He holds your hips to guide you while you're riding him, thrusting harder each time. Looking down at him you can see his face is flushed red and he's a squirming mess. Leaning into him you bite his neck making him whimper. "Mmm~ Ngh~ (y/n)... it's so good. You're so good~" His speed then picks up although he can barely take it. Noticing this, you keep biting and sucking down hard on his neck, both of you now going feral. "Mmm~ y-yeah, just like that- don't you fucking stop. I wanna hear how good me riding you makes you feel." Grabbing you tighter, he throws his head to the side not able to take much more. His uncontrollable whimpers tell you he's about to release. Moving from his neck you kiss him, muffling his and your moans. "Mmph~ (y/n).." You both release, laying in each other's arms- catching your breath. "How's that for working up an appetite?" Smiling, Daisuke pulls you closer to him. "It was great, although I don't think I'm in the right state to cook anything." Cuddling into his neck you kiss him lightly and smile. "Next time don't be so late."_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was really short, sorry. However, I do like how it came out and I hope you did too. Don't forget to check out my other imagines, thanks for reading 😏


End file.
